


Stop Don't Stop

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Caught, Choking, Come, Come Inflation, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, Knifeplay, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Monster Loki (Marvel), Monsters, Non-Con Roleplay, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn Watching, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony will be fine so don't worry, Top Loki (Marvel), Trigger Warning: Loki cuts Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki catches his boyfriend Tony jerking off to monster porn.  Loki offers to use his magic to shapeshift into a monster and pretend to have his way with Tony against Tony's will.  Tony enthusiastically agrees.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 301
Collections: My favourite Frostiron works





	Stop Don't Stop

_“No, no, put me down you disgusting beast!”_ Loki heard a recorded voice cry out. It was a man’s voice speaking in a tone of exaggerated distress. There was ominous music playing in the background, and then came a loud growl. 

Loki followed the noise to one of the guest rooms. He knocked, but the high volume of whatever Tony was watching must have drowned out the sound. Loki opened the door and found Tony, naked and jerking himself in front of his computer. Midgardian pornography was playing on the screen, but it was unlike any pornography Loki had seen before.

Loki cleared his throat and Tony slammed the laptop closed then turned his head to face him.

“You’re home early,” Tony said.

“Why are you in the guest room?” Loki asked, “And why are you bothering to hide your pornography from me? I really don’t care, watch as much as you like and jerk off as much as you like. There’s no need to be covert about it.”

“Uh,” Tony said.

“What kind of pornography was that anyway?” Loki asked, curious, “I never saw that kind before.”

“Nothing, no kind.”

“Come on,” Loki encouraged, “show me.”

Tony hesitated.

“Okay, but it’s weird,” he warned, then opened the laptop again and hit the play button.

The movie was animated, and the growling sound had come from a large monster who held a naked man up in the air with one enormous red hand wrapped around the man’s waist. The man was flailing and straining to kick the monster, but the monster only growled more loudly and began to rub the man’s entire body against his enormous and unusually shaped cock. The man protested, but a close-up shot revealed his erection pressing to the monster’s firm flesh. 

Tony paused the movie and looked to Loki for his reaction.

“That was interesting,” Loki said thoughtfully, “I think I liked it. Let’s watch more together.”

Tony appeared surprised, then smirked. 

“I should have guessed you’d be as freaky as me,” he said, then gave Loki a quick kiss. Loki smirked in reply, then settled himself beside Tony, arms around him. Tony showed Loki the rest of the movie, and another after that in which the monster had tentacles. 

“Want to see a third?” Tony asked, his hand resting loosely on his erection, though he looked like he didn’t even realize he was touching it.

“Actually, I have an idea,” Loki replied, “when you watch these movies, do you wish it were you getting fucked by these monsters?”

“Kind of,” Tony admitted, “yeah, I mean except for the part where monster sex could potentially, you know, kill me if it were real life.”

“But if you knew you’d be safe?”

“Yeah, then I guess it would be fun.” He gave a lustful and dreamy smirk.

“Well, you’ve seen me perform shapeshifting magic before,” Loki noted, “and I could perform a safety spell before we start so you won’t be harmed.”

Tony blinked at him.

“What? You - you want to shapeshift into a monster and fuck me?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“Oh, fuck yes, Loki,” Tony spoke, his voice edged with a moan.

“Excellent,” Loki replied with a grin, “any specific requests or shall I design my own aesthetic?”

“Mmm, you pick,” Tony murmured, giving his cock a single, light pump that he again seemed unaware of. Loki had noticed that Tony had been continuously hard ever since he had first caught him masturbating. Loki had stroked his skin and held him close throughout the two short pornographic videos, but had left Tony’s cock untouched, curious how long it would take to soften on its own. It still hadn’t, and Tony looked high from the prolonged arousal.

“Do you want to fight me, pretend you don’t want it?” Loki asked.

“Yes, fuck yeah,” Tony groaned, “mmm, bad monster.”

“Don’t forget to use the safe word if you want to stop.”

“I won’t forget,” Tony replied impatiently.

“I’ll spell the yard for privacy because I am not going to fit in this room.”

Tony moaned loudly at that and pulled on his robe to follow Loki outside. Once the privacy and protection spells were in place, Loki stood in the center of the yard and made the change.

He was almost as tall as the Victorian house they lived in, and his smooth skin was a complex pattern of shimmering gold and green scales. He had no hair, but his head was adorned with enormous gold horns that resembled Loki’s helmet, except these horns had much thicker bases and much sharper ends. His triangular black ears were tufted and covered in short, velvety fur instead of scales. His ears sat near to his horns, and their fur transitioned gradually into the scales, rather than creating a hard line. His face was solid green with rows of ridges on his cheeks, thick gold lips and hard black eyes. 

His mouth and chin extended forward, and when he growled, Loki revealed a set of threateningly enormous gold teeth. When he opened his mouth wider with a mighty roar, an entire second set of teeth was revealed to be behind the first, as well as a long black tongue that was forked at the tip. His two sets of arms were exceedingly muscular, as was his vast chest, and his nipples glinted gold. His fingers and toes ended in pointed black claws, and he had a long, black tail which was covered in the same sleek fur that coated his ears. At the tail’s tip the fur transitioned into the blade of a sharp gold dagger. He was naked, and his massive gold cock hung soft along his brawny thigh. 

Tony gasped and stared at Loki in awe for a long moment. He muttered, “beautiful,” a few times, then seemed to remember the game.

“No,” Tony yelled, “what the fuck are you, get the fuck away from me.” He started to run. Loki reached down and picked him up with one of his four giant hands. He tore off Tony’s robe with a single claw and tossed aside the shredded fabric. 

“Help, help,” Tony called out, flailing in Loki’s grip, “put me down, you hideous monster, fuck, help!”

Loki laughed the laugh of a monster - deep and hard and echoing - then extended his tongue from behind his lips, unfurling it and flicking the forked tip over the head of Tony’s erect cock.

“What are you doing? No,” Tony moaned.

Loki ran his tongue teasingly up and down Tony’s body, twirling over his nipples and winding around his cock for just an instant.

“Oh my god, it feels good, no, what’s wrong with me, this has to stop, oh fuck…”

Loki turned him around and ran his long tongue between the cheeks of Tony’s ass. He brought the tip of his tongue to Tony’s entrance and licked the rim in swirling motions, then lapped up and down his crack, again and again.

“No, no, someone save me,” Tony cried.

Loki growled - a resonant, animalistic sound - then shoved his tongue into Tony’s hole. 

“Oh my god, it feels so good, what’s wrong with me that I’m enjoying your tongue inside me when you are such a gross disgusting monster?”

Loki pushed his long tongue deeper in.

“No, no, stop,” Tony moaned and whimpered, “no, no, no…”

Suddenly Loki dropped him, and Tony screamed as he fell, but then Loki caught him with one of his other three colossal hands. He carried Tony to his giant gold cock, which was partially hard. It had raised green lines that spiraled around the shaft. The extra broad base had soft ridges and the flat-topped head was flared with a thick green rounded edge circling its widest part. Beneath Loki’s unique cock hung enormous, hairless gold testicles.

“Don’t, don’t put that thing inside me, it’s so big, too big,” Tony called out. Loki rubbed Tony’s body against his cock until Loki was fully hard. Loki saw Tony’s eyes go wide at the size of his erection. “No, please,” Tony murmured.

Loki laughed, the gravelly sound wicked and wild, and then the flesh around his cock began to ripple. Tony’s body jerked in shock as a circle of green tentacles with rounded ends emerged from the space around Loki’s cock. Loki’s hand released him, letting Tony fall for a few seconds before wrapping a tentacle around each of Tony’s wrists and holding him in the air. Loki slithered two more tentacles toward Tony’s dangling body and wrapped them around each of his ankles. Loki’s tentacles lifted Tony into his line of vision and Loki licked his lips hungrily. He spread Tony’s arms and legs wide and stared at him - piercingly, brutally. He eyed him with a smugly threatening gaze, as though he might do anything at all to him and Tony would be powerless to stop it. He stared at him as though Tony should be terribly afraid.

“Put me down, put me down, please, please,” Tony cried out as he struggled against the tentacles that bound him in the air. Loki added another around his waist to bind him further. Then he raised yet another tentacle, growled, and slapped it across Tony’s face. Tony cried out in pain and then moaned and jerked his hips.

“You evil bastard, you hideous thing!”

Loki roared with feigned anger, then hissed menacingly as he used the tentacle to slap the other cheek.

“No, stop, don’t hurt me anymore,” Tony wailed, his cheeks flushed dark where the tentacle had struck him.

Loki’s tentacles turned Tony’s body around, moving him like a doll, and bent him over. Then he used a different tentacle to rain a series of spanks on Tony’s ass, leaving lines of red on the flesh. Tony writhed, and Loki brought another tentacle beneath his body to graze against his cock.

“Oh fuck, no, I don’t want to like it, no, stop, it’s wrong, disgusting,” Tony moaned.

Loki coiled the tentacle around Tony’s erection and began to jerk him with it.

“No, oh fuck, no, no, it feels so good, I’m dirty, I like it…” He struggled in his bonds. “I like it, bad,” he panted, “bad monster, stop making me like it, fuck, fuck you, I like it, I like it, stop, stop…”

Loki spanked Tony over and again as he pumped his cock. Loki brought a second tentacle to Tony’s ass so that he could spank both ass cheeks at once. Tony panted and swore and moaned _“no no no…”_ as he strained to thrust, clearly getting closer and closer to orgasm - but Loki knew just when to stop before Tony was pushed over the edge. He released Tony’s cock suddenly, denying him his pleasure, and gave him a final, brutal set of spanks.

Loki turned Tony around again so that they faced each other. He slid one of his tentacles up Tony’s stomach and over his chest, then snaked it slowly around Tony’s neck.

“No, no, what are you doing, someone help me,” Tony gasped, “he’s going to choke me, save me,” he exclaimed.

Loki tightened his grip around Tony’s neck as he returned the other tentacle to Tony’s cock. He wound the tentacle around Tony’s shaft and began to stroke him. He caressed the head of Tony’s cock with another tentacle. A smaller tentacle emerged like a tendril from the center of the larger one and teased around the edge of the tiny opening at the tip of Tony’s cock. Loki tightened the tentacle around Tony’s neck a little more and Tony made a choked sound and madly worked to rock his hips, to drive his hardness over and again into the coil of Loki’s tentacle. Loki could tell that Tony was nearing orgasm once again - he let go of Tony’s cock and throat.

Tony gasped for air, coughing, then made a deep sound of frustration and flailed against Loki’s firm hold on his ankles, wrists, and waist. Loki gave a mad growl followed by a chilling hiss, and Tony moaned wantonly. Loki brought Tony near to his mouth and growled again, displaying his glistening teeth.

“Help! Someone help, it’s going to eat me,” Tony yelled. Loki opened his mouth wider, and Tony thrashed fearfully. “Don’t eat me, no!”

Loki snapped his teeth, just short of Tony’s face, and Tony screamed and shook fearfully. With a monstrous laugh Loki let go of Tony, withdrawing all the tentacles and letting him fall - but he caught him in his top right hand. Then he dropped him again, and Tony shrieked as he fell until he landed on the hand below. Loki threw him across the length of his muscular chest to his top left hand, and Tony screamed again as he flew through the air unsupported. Loki caught him once again and used his massive fingers to hold Tony up by his waist. He stared at Tony with a terrifying gaze, black eyes fierce and gold teeth bared.

“Please, let me go,” Tony pleaded, “I’m scared.”

Loki rewrapped tentacles around Tony’s wrists, ankles and waist, and raised him high into the air, his front facing Loki’s. Loki stared at him for another long, ominous moment.

“What next,” Tony whimpered, “what are you going to do to me now?”

Loki brought one of his enormous claws to Tony’s body. Tony struggled. Loki pressed the sharp tip of the claw to Tony’s shoulder, paused, then used it to gash open his flesh. They both knew that the particulars of Loki’s carefully crafted protection spell allowed for such things; the spell would freeze the dangerous consequences of any injuries while allowing for the particular amount of pain, and the particular intensity of physical markings, that Loki had estimated Tony would enjoy. After the role play ended, Loki would release the freeze and its magic would be immediately replaced with strong healing magic. Tony would be back to normal in seconds.

And so, Loki gradually covered Tony’s body in short lines of broken flesh. He began to use the dagger at the end of his tail to cut Tony as well, alternating between that and his claw. In time Tony wept, tears streaming, and Loki paused three different times to make sure Tony didn’t want to use the safe word, but each time Tony hissed _“no don’t stop”_ in his most impatient voice.

The blood from the cuts slid down Tony’s skin. Loki unfurled his tongue and licked it all clean, a little more tenderly than he meant to. Tony made a soft sigh. The taste of Tony’s blood was intriguing, but really Loki had done it to soothe Tony’s pain, unable to stop himself from tending to his bleeding beloved.

Getting back into character, Loki sharply pulled down the tentacles that bound Tony’s wrists to bend his body forward at the waist and used another set to bend his knees behind him, holding him as though he were on his hands and knees. Then Loki brought two tentacles to Tony’s ass and held his cheeks parted.

“No!”

Another tentacle came near to his hole and squirted a clear lubricant from its tip, slicking Tony’s entrance.

“Wait, no,” Tony cried, “don’t fuck me with that disgusting thing! Don’t you dare put it in! No, please!”

A smaller tentacle curled out from the middle of the larger one and slithered into Tony’s asshole, then pulled it open slightly, tugging to one side. A second tentacle did the same on the other side as they held him stretched for a third, thick headed tentacle to force its way into him. Loki roared and hissed with triumph.

“No, it hurts,” Tony screamed, then right after, “oh fuck, stretch me wider, oh I like it, I’m so bad, bad monster, you make me want it, oh fuck, fuck you, fuck you,” he chanted as he began to thrust as much as his bonds allowed.

The tentacle moved in and out of his ass at speed, fucking him wildly, going deeper and deeper, and in time another tentacle moved near to Tony’s mouth and pressed against his lips. Tony held them closed and shook his head making muffled sounds of protest. Loki brought another tentacle to tighten around his neck, and Tony’s mouth shot open as he gasped for breath. Loki shoved the tentacle into Tony’s mouth and began to fuck his face with it as the other fucked Tony’s ass. He loosened the tentacle around Tony’s neck, but only by a little. 

Two more tentacles came to Tony’s nipples and extended from their centers smaller tendrils to flick the hard nubs and stroke the puckered areola before circling around the raised flesh and tugging hard. Another set used their smaller tendrils to gently stimulate his balls, wrapping around and between them, slithering in loops and spirals over the sensitive flesh. 

Though his wrists were bound, Tony’s hands were free, and Loki shoved a tentacle against each palm and glided it back and forth, faster and faster, growling threateningly until Tony closed his hands around them and began to jerk them. Loki brought yet another tentacle to wind around Tony’s cock and pump him, and another to use its small tendril to sweep back and forth over the opening at the tip of his cock. Loki’s free tentacles caressed all over Tony’s body, sliding over his skin everywhere, rubbing against his flesh and occasionally landing a surprise spank on one of his ass cheeks. 

Loki’s tentacles stimulated every spec of Tony’s physical form, but whenever he could tell that Tony was nearing release, Loki let go of his erection. Tony made muffled sounds of distress around the tentacle fucking his mouth, and Loki was careful to listen for any sounds that might be attempts at the safe word. 

After a time, Loki used one of his tentacles to squirt more lubricant onto Tony’s held-open asshole, letting some leak between the tentacle that fucked him and the walls of Tony’s channel. Next, two full size tentacles, one at a time, replaced the small tendrils that had been spreading him open. Three of Loki’s full-sized tentacles were now in Tony’s ass, and Tony struggled desperately and screamed around the tentacle in his mouth. Loki laughed a monstrous laugh that had a few short hisses amidst its booming sound and used the tentacles that held Tony up to guide him down toward Loki’s gigantic cock. 

“Mmm! Mmm!” Tony objected as he flailed against Loki’s tight grasp. Loki removed the tentacle from his mouth.

“Please, no, it’s too big,” Tony begged, “don’t put that thing inside me, it’s too big, it won’t fit, no, no, someone help, I’ll die, that giant thing is gonna kill me, help!”

Loki roared viciously and held Tony poised above his cock. It was nearly a third of the size of Tony’s entire body, and it indeed would have killed him if it weren’t for the protection spell. The spell would create an elasticity of his organs, of his entire body, allowing Loki to fit safely - albeit painfully - inside him. 

Loki squirted a generous amount of lubricant onto his own cock. He removed the tentacle in the middle of the three that were inside Tony. The other two stretched him wider and then the tentacles that moved his body began to sit Tony onto Loki’s imposing hardness.

“No, you can’t,” Tony cried as Loki began to work the flared head inside, using the two tentacles to stretch him further, to spread Tony as wide as was needed for Loki to shove his cock inside. Loki used his vast fingers to force one half of the flared, thickly lipped tip inside, and then the other half, removing the tentacle from each side as he went. By the time the entire head of Loki’s cock was inside, Tony was sobbing. 

Loki held him there, letting him adjust. He roared, opening his mouth wide, then lengthened his tongue and lapped it over Tony’s lips. They were already parted from his panting and weeping, and Loki slipped his forked tongue between them and began to kiss him. He swirled his long tongue inside Tony’s mouth, sliding over Tony’s tongue, gliding over the insides of his cheeks and the roof of his mouth. Tony kissed him back, but his body kept struggling. Loki shoved his tongue violently down the back of Tony’s throat before retracting it into his own mouth. 

“It hurts, my hole is too stretched,” Tony wept, tears streaming down his face, “but it feels good, oh no, oh no, I’m such a dirty slut for liking this, you disgusting monster!”

Loki made a long low growl, then snapped his teeth as though he might tear Tony off his cock and eat him if Tony displeased him. Tony yelled and squirmed, then cried out from the pain caused by the movement.

“Don’t put any more in me, don’t do it, there’s no room.”

Loki wrapped his bottom set of hands tightly around Tony’s waist. His top set of hands landed heavily on Tony’s shoulders, and he began to push Tony down onto him. Tony screamed and sobbed desperately as Loki’s cock was gradually forced deeper into him.

“Inside, inside, oh no, oh I’m so dirty, don’t make me feel good, no, it hurts so much…”

Loki returned a tentacle to coil around Tony’s erection, but he didn’t move it up and down because he could tell that Tony was teetering on the edge of losing control. He kept on pushing Tony downward, forcing in more and more of his massive cock as Tony cried freely. Loki continued to squirt lubricant from his tentacles onto his cock as he pressed Tony downward. As Loki’s cock filled him, Tony’s body stretched to fit safely around it - still, he cried out from the intense pain, weeping and begging Loki to stop.

Loki couldn’t help but check in again and Tony seemed annoyed, so Loki quickly got back into his role, growling ferociously as he shoved Tony onto the last inch of his cock.

“Oh, you’re killing me, I’m dying, help, it hurts,” Tony panted, “I’m dying, I can’t stand it!”

Loki laughed a vile laugh and smashed Tony’s pelvis against him, grinding Tony’s widened rim against the ridges at the base of Loki’s cock.

“Oh god, it’s really inside me, it’s all the way in, you really did it,” Tony moaned through flowing tears, “I’m full, so fucking full, I’m breaking…”

By his grip around his waist, Loki raised Tony’s body until he was just below the flare - until Tony was nearly entirely off - then lowered him again, over and over, watching the tears stream down his face and watching the pleasure that played out behind them. Loki added more lubricant and sped up his movements, pulling Tony rapidly up and slamming him down, plunging violently into him again and again.

_“No no no…”_ Tony chanted.

Loki began to stroke Tony’s cock with the tentacle that was wound around it and Tony’s body jerked violently; he cried out from the pain of the added movement against Loki’s cock inside him. Loki felt Tony continuously clench and release around him as his tentacle jerked him. He tightened the tentacle that was wrapped around Tony’s throat. Tony gasped and thrust as much as he was able, though the motion of his hips was clearly increasing his pain.

“Fuck my mouth again, monster,” he moaned breathily, obviously struggling through his words yet determined to speak them, “I’m bad and dirty, I have to let you, have to let you use me, it feels too good, I have no choice but to give in to the pleasure, you’ve ruined me, I’m broken, fuck my mouth with your tentacle while you destroy me with your cock, oh, fuck, I’m ruined, I’m ru...”

Loki shoved a tentacle into Tony’s mouth at once and began to thrust it hard in and out, in and out, pushing it down the back of Tony’s throat with each forward motion.

Tony’s recent words, the sensation of his body around Loki’s cock, the feeling of Loki’s tentacles wrapped around him and in his mouth, the thrill of the extremity of the act and how absolutely beautiful Tony looked in his utter vulnerability - all of these things made Loki’s own orgasm struggle to break free. He pumped Tony’s cock faster, enclosing it in the wound tentacle. He used his mighty hands to hold Tony fully onto his cock and he thrust up into him with abandon, snapping his hips and hissing with passion.

Tony shuddered and sobbed around the tentacle in his mouth and Loki could tell he was about to come. He didn’t stop him this time; instead he jerked him faster. Tony screamed and began, and Loki let himself go the instant after that, shooting so much come into Tony’s ass that his stomach swelled. Each of Loki’s tentacles shot too, aiming their come at Tony’s body and covering him in gushes of the milky wet. Tony gulped down a mouthful of the come that had released into his mouth, but there was so much that most of it spilled from his lips and dripped down his body to join the rest of the semen that coated his flesh. When Loki took him gently off of his cock, the come that had been trapped in Tony’s stomach poured out of him and onto the grass.

Afterwards Loki changed back to his usual form and released the freeze of the protection spell. He watched Tony heal at once, Loki’s spell curing every injury his cock had caused, soothing the raw red flesh on Tony’s face and ass cheeks, and sealing the skin Loki’s claws and bladed tail had broken. Loki checked Tony over to make sure everything was as it should be, using a magical scan to be certain. Tony lay dreamily on the grass and let himself be examined. Loki was relieved to find that everything was completely healed. He conjured a few cloths and a bowl of warm water and cleaned the come and dried blood from Tony’s body. Tony watched him with a blissful smile.

“Love you,” Loki whispered.

“Love you,” Tony hummed. 

When Tony was clean, Loki lay beside him and pulled him near, and Tony rested his head on Loki’s chest. Loki brought Tony’s hand to his lips and kissed his skin and Tony sighed softly. It was a summer night, but it was getting late and the air was growing just a bit cool. Loki conjured a light blanket and spread it on top of their entwined bodies, and they slept.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Face of Monster!Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869890) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz)
  * [The Body of Monster!Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236118) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz)
  * [The Cock of Monster!Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410934) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz)




End file.
